


You'll Be Missing Out and I'll Be Missing You

by shisuislefteye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: When did it start? Neither of them knew. Maybe it was the day that Robb had seen Jon playing with a butterfly, so innocently, so elegantly. Maybe it was the day Jon had overhead girls giggling over Robb, and felt a pit in his stomach.





	1. Wolves

**Jon **

At the age of sixteen, Jon Snow had learned only two things. One being that he'd never get looked at the same way the other Stark siblings do, the second being that Robb would never look at him the way he looks at Robb. It was no secret that love between two men was frowned upon. It was also no secret that some people didn't care. They loved who they loved, when and how they wanted to. Even if it cost them their life. And in some cases, love had costs people their life. 

Jon was more ashamed that he looked at his damned brother that way. It hardly mattered that they were both men, but Jon Snow's existence was already an insult to House Stark. How could he insult his father's name even more by loving his own brother? The embarrassment, shame and self loathing ate at Jon everyday. But all of those nasty emotions eventually got taken over by one simple thing: Robb. At the end of the day, the self loathing didn't matter as much as seeing Robb Stark smile did. Not to Jon, anyways. 

If nothing else, at least Jon Snow knew that Robb wasn't looking for anyone. Not now, at least. But everyone knew that soon enough, he'd need to wed a woman with a good House name. Jon dreaded the day that Robb would come to him excitedly with news of the wife he'd found. It would happen soon enough, and nothing could prepare him for it. 

**Arya**

"Father, have you seen Jon today? I've been looking for him everywhere!" Arya asked her father enthusiastically. 

Ned Stark just chuckled a bit and replied with a simple, "No, child. Try asking Robb, I believe I saw them together a few hours ago." And with that, Arya ran to where she had last seen Robb: at the entrance of Winterfell. 

Eyeing Robb quickly, Arya startled him a bit as she jumped up and down next to him. 

"Robb? Robb! Have you seen Jon? I can't find him anywhere and father told me to ask you." 

Laughing a bit, just like Arya's father did, Robb replied, "Yes, Arya, I do know where he is." Rolling her eyes, the girl tried to get him to spill where Jon had been, "Okay....where might that be?"

Just as she said that, she saw a familiar mop of curls walking towards her and Robb, "Jon!" She screeched out louder than she meant to. As Jon Snow saw her, he ran and picked her, asking her quietly as spun her around, "How's my favorite sibling doing? I've missing you the last few days!"

Arya and her Lord Father had gone out of Winterfell for a few days prior. Not for any diplomatic mission, or anything for the King, but just because Ned had free time and realized he and Arya's bond had fallen short. 

"I've been amazing, Jon! I had such a good time with father, though I won't lie...I missed you." 

**Robb**

Seeing his siblings having this moment was gratifying for Robb. He knew the bond between Jon and Arya was unlike the bonds the rest of his siblings had. They had always been close, best friends, even. It made Robb's heart melt seeing the man he loved being so kind. 

Robb knew that Jon hadn't a bad bone in his body, and it was because of that, that he tried to stray away from Jon as much as possible, without it being noticable. Robb didn't deserve a kind, tenderhearted man like Jon in his life. He'd known that for a while now, but it still hurt to admit. 

After some odd minutes of Arya and Jon talking, Arya bid her farewells to both Robb and Jon and ran off, presumably to bother Sansa. 

"She's a wild one, Robb. A true wolf, if nothing else. Never seen anything or anyone like her in my life." Jon told him while watching her run away. 

"You don't have to tell me twice. She's wolf through and through." Robb agreed, smiling softly because how true it had been. 

Jon soon added, "Not just her though. All of you...have such a feistiness. For different things, sure, but it all comes down to one thing: the wolf inside of you."

That made Robb frown a bit, "Jon, look at me." And so he did. 

"You are too, Jon. Don't forget that. Fuck a bastard title. You're my brother, my blood, a wolf. Always have been and always will be."

Jon smiled sadly, and Robb almost did too, but for completely different reasons than he'd imagine Jon had been. 


	2. You too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon thinking about Robb.

**Jon **

Sitting in his bed, Jon thought of Robb. Of his hair, his smile, his voice; Jon did that often, truth be told. Jon once overheard girls giggling whilst talking of his love, and he had felt a pit in his stomach that went far deeper than anything he'd ever experienced. It felt like he had been cut through with a dagger, and then fall into a bottomless pit of nothingness. 

At the time, Jon had been so young, a few days shy of twelve. He didn't much understand why he had felt that way after overhearing the girls...not until he had overhead a different conversation. One between his Lord Father and Lady Stark. He had heard them speaking of their love for one another, overhead them saying they wished for their children to feel the same love some day. 

It was that day that Jon realized he wanted to give Robb that love and reveive it back. Jon knew immediately how forbidden his feelings for Robb were, but unfortunately whenever you're a bastard, there's not many people to choose from to fall for. Jon had spent most of his childhood alongside Robb, and the thought of wedding anyone else made Jon sick.

Jon and Robb would glance at each other at the same time, and whenever Jon would see how Robb had been looking at him, he couldn't help but think, "you too?"

In the end, Jon knew it was foolish to think that Robb had felt the same way. They were both men, not to mention brothers after all. So many girls giggle about and around him, and Jon Snow had seen Robb melt in the attention a few times. Jon didn't blame him, truth be told. 

If Robb was into any man, it had to be Theon Greyjoy, Jon thought. Whenever Robb had started to avoid him, it was Theon that was receiving the attention that Jon no longer was. Though Jon didn't think about it much, because the unlikeliness of him wanting men was low already. 

Jon couldn't help but think of how pathetic he had been for spending so long thinking about one person. One man, one sibling. He should've been thinking about his future as a bastard, his uncle Benjen's offer to take the black. He should be helping Arya study and telling Sansa jokes. But no, he was in bed, depressed over his damn brother. 

And that needed to stop. 


	3. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn thoughts on Jon.  
Jon and Robb have a heart to heart... or whatever you want to call what the hell happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Putting them in a scene together? Who'd have thought..  
Comment some characters you'd like to see in this. I have a few in mind but want to know who you all would like to see! 😊

**Catelyn**

As the Lady of Winterfell woke up, she soon thought of her Lord Husband's bastard, Jon Snow. Just as she seemed to do everyday. The distain she felt for the boy seemed to lessen over the years, but his existence was still a reminder of the infidelity that her Lord husband had committed during the start of their courtship. 

In truth, Catelyn felt for the boy more than she cared to admit to others and even herself. She saw how he was treated everyday, just as she knew that it wasn't his fault Ned had been disloyal to her. Jon Snow was alienated by not only Catelyn herself, but most of Winterfell and Westeros in general. The only people that seemed to truly care for the boy were her own children, Robb and Arya, as well as her Lord husband and his brother, Benjen Stark.

Benjen Stark of the Night's watch...who had offered Jon a place there on multiple occasions. She often pondered whether or not he'd ever actually go. It would be easier for her, in all honesty. But she also knew that it would break Arya's heart, and because of that, a small of her truly wished of Jon to never leave.

**Robb**

  
"Ned, you must understand," Robb's mother started, "sending the boy away would do little to no good. It would help he and myself, but what of you? Or Arya? Or Robb?"

After Robb had heard that conversation on his twelfth name day, he had been often living in fear of Jon leaving. Or being straight up abandoned and left to the Night's watch by his own father. As the years went on, his fear as subsided a bit. It didn't seem as though Jon planned on going, he even explicitly stated on multiple occasions that he had no interest.

A part of Robb hated his father for bringing Jon into this world. He felt that Jon deserved an actual title, a real family name. It would have made Jon's life so much easy, Robb thought. But in the end, Robb was grateful more than anything to his father for bringing in Jon, and even taking him as own... bastard or not. The eldest Stark child knew that in the end, his father did truly love Jon Snow, even though most father's shunned their bastard child.

Suddenly, Robb heard a knock from his chambers, "come in," he had said quietly, but firmly, as the future Lord of Winterfell should be.  
Jon Snow walked in, and as much as it pleased Robb, he couldn't help but be dismayed by the fact that Jon had seemingly ruined what Robb intended on showing him: avoidance.  
"Jon." Robb started, "What brings you here?"  
"Um, Theon. Said he needed you. He's in the dinning hall, I believe." Jon stuttered out, a bit awkwardly. Suspicious, Robb asked, "Why are you telling me? You're no servant, he could've came himself."

As the future Lord of Winterfell, Robb knew it was his job to question things...to question people. And though he knew Jon probably didn't have any ulterior motive, he still needed to do his duties.  
Jon smiled a bit, "Ah..truth be told, I wanted to talk to you. So whenever Theon said he was coming to ask you something, I insisted...sorry, Robb."  
Laughing, Robb replied with, "Jon, don't be stupid. You don't need a reason or to be Theon's messenger to talk to me. Just talk." Even as he said that, Robb knew why Jon had wanted a reason. The avoidance, of course.

Jon sat at the edge of Robb's bed, and both of their hearts sped up a bit. Both of their hearts sped each time they were close to one another.  
"Well Robb, it just feels as though you don't want to talk sometimes. If you don't, just tell me please. Don't sugar-coat it."  
Furrowing his brows, Robb tries to reply, but instead stammered a bit. And so his brother continued, "If it's because of something I did, tell me. Or..if it's my bastard title, just know I understand."

Robb quickly dismissed that. "Absolutely not, Jon. What did I tell you the other day? Fuck a bastard title. You are my brother. My blood. Mine. Okay?"  
Though his mind could've just been playing cruel tricks on him, Robb thought he saw a bit of redness of his brother's face.  
"I- okay. Sorry if I offended you by that, I know you don't look at me and see a bastard, okay? I know." Robb let him continue as he figured he had more to say, "but the rest of the world does. It's hard to get out of that mindset. I hope you can understand."

Robb stood off his bed, closed his door and got down on his knees, a sign of surrender, in front of his brother.  
"Look at me, Jon," and so he did.  
"I will never look at you and see a mere bastard. I swear it on the old God's and the new. Now, I must be off to Theon; you know how much he dislikes waiting." Robb said cheekily, leaving a startled Jon Snow on the edge of his bed, who had but one thought: what the hell just happened?


	4. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon just wants to talk to Robb.  
Robb is big sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this chapter! Probably my fave so far! There will be an OC within the next few chapters btw! 😁

**Jon**

  
For days after his meet with Robb, Jon had pondered multiple thoughts. The main one being, "what if Robb did feel the same for me as I do for him?"

What he said to Jon days ago hadn't left the mind of Ned Stark's bastard, not even for a second. All he could do was think of the possibilities of what his brother had meant by what he said.

Perhaps Jon Snow was overthinking and all Robb did was show concern for his sibling. Jon didn't know how to even go about a conversation leading up to the question he had so desperately wanted to ask.  
After minutes of contemplation, he decides that he doesn't want to complicate his day. He just wanted to see Robb, truth be told.

**Robb**

Walking into the Great Hall, Robb spots two of his brothers, being Jon and Bran. He bits his lip to keep from smiling after seeing the two playing around. Jon had always been so well with his siblings, Sansa excluded, and it was something that Robb had envied a bit. He loved his siblings and knew they loved him back, but their relationship hadn't been the same in years. Suppose that's what comes with being the eldest, the new Lord. It fucking sucks, Robb concluded. 

"Brother! Hey!" Bran screeched as Robb zoned out thinking of his place in Winterfell.  
Looking up, the eldest of the Starks saw Bran looking at his curiously and Jon looking at him intensely. Suddenly, Robb had a chill go through his body.  
Jon asked, "Everything okay? You look a bit pale," Bran nodded in agreement. Slouching his shoulder and frowning Robb almost ranted, "Just been thinking. About my future in Winterfell. All of our futures, really. But it's fine, I will not burden the two of you with my troubles."

Robb could tell that Jon didn't buy it, but even so, he said nothing. Bran, however, had a lot to say, "I've been dreaming, you know? About birds and wings, the sky so blue it's unfair to all the colors around us."  
Robb looked at Jon with amusement in his eyes before replying to his brother, "Really? Are you the bird?" Bran smiled so wide, and told his brother simply, "I was."

"And you, Jon? What have you been dreaming of?" The quest caught him off guard, it seemed. His eyes strayed away from Robb as he said, "Can't remember. Haven't dreamt in a while." For some reason, Robb didn't believe him.  
Robb's last dream had been a bad one in all honesty. He was minding his business, talking of strategic lessons with his lord father and Theon Greyjoy, when suddenly a lion had come out of no where and attacked everyone in sight. It left Robb startled and with a pit in his stomach. He had never liked dreams much.

"I see, wish I could say the same." Robb told Jon after realizing that he once again zoned out.  
Jon looked at Robb with concern before turning to Bran, "Ask Old Nan to tell you a story. Perhaps about dreams, Robb and I need to talk alone," Bran pouted a bit, but nodded his head and ran off to Old Nan's chambers.  
"Do we?" Robb asked simply. He wished he could say he was surprised that Jon wanted to talk, or that he was confused as to what he wanted to talk about, but alas, he was not.  
"Yes! You've zoned out multiple times in just a few minutes. You said that you were worried about the future, "our future" to be exact. Why? Who is involved in "our"? Is everything okay, Robb?" Jon asked frantically, like he was just drugged with caffeine-inducing tablets.  
"Calm down, Jon. I'll explain...just...just give me a moment to put it into words, please?"  
His brother nodded, and his eyes grew softer, with clear sympathy. It made Robb's head spin.

"Well, I've thought of how I'll be Lord of Winterfell someday...you know? I'll rule over everyone here and I've realized that it's taken so much away from me before it even happened, so how will it be when I'm officially the Lord? How will my relationship with you, Sansa, Bran and everyone else be by then?" Whenever Robb finished, Jon had looked confused. But he nodded his head, in faux understanding, "You think we won't love you?" Was all that he asked.

Robb shook his head no, "That's not it. I know you all love me, I hope you all know I love you. That's not the problem, I'm concerned for how distanced I will be with the lot of you by then. Father himself just had to take Arya on a mini adventure because of how little time they have spent together recently. Winter is coming, and no one knows how long this one shall last."  
Jon rolled his eyes, "That's bullshit. You get what you give, Robb. Every single person here loves you and would die for you; you don't need to have such a stick up your ass all the time. Stop being so tense, start looking around and notice what you have. Two sisters that love you tenfold, two brothers that look up to you, a mother that cherishes you as one would fine jewelry, a father that trusts you enough to put his Kingdom in your hand someday. And me, Robb, you have me. Me who loves you, cherishes you and trusts you. You're the one that's not trying, not us."

Robb was dumbfounded by what Jon had to say. He didn't agree, not at all, because after all Jon didn't know how hard Robb tried to show them all attention everyday. He just had so many fucking duties. But Robb did understand, he understood how Jon and the rest of his family could interpret it that way.   
"Jon, that's not the case. I try so hard everyday, all day to be the perfect son, brother and eventually to be ruler. It's fucking hard having the weight of an entire Kingdom on my shoulders everyday. Everyday since my birth, Jon!" Robb cried out and all Jon could think to do was stand up and hug him tightly, letting Robb spill all the tears that he needed to.


	5. Flirtatious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy.  
Love.  
Confessions, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated my loves!!! I'm back to updating two(ish) times a week uwu.

** Robb **

Whilst in the embrace of Jon Snow, the future Lord of Winterfell had never felt safer. It was stupid, stupid and reckless, Robb had thought to himself. Nevertheless, the side of his heart that defied logic had taken over as he slowly melted into Jon's arms.

Robb hoped that Jon wasn't too bothered by the affection being shown between the two, and thankfully even if he was, he hadn't shown any signs of it. Robb Stark had spent so much time trying to decrease his time spent with Jon, hoping that his feelings would subside, but as he feels his brother's breath on his neck, he realized that he shouldn't have done that. He should have just owned up to his feelings and told him straightforward. Perhaps then they'd be spending much more time in their current position.

"Robb, I'm sorry if I upset you...I-I just-" Quickly, Robb had cut him off.  
"You mustn't worry about that, Jon. I'm not mad at you and I understand where the concern comes from, truly."  
Robb had felt Jon became less tense as he finished his statement. The elder boy knew that at the end of the day, the words that Jon had spoken came from the purest intentions and noblest efforts.

Slowly, the two of them undo their embrace, neither one of them seemingly wanting to let go. As the two pulled apart, Jon Snow's cheeks reddened, "Do you think we could um...go to your chambers? Or mine?"  
Suddenly, Robb remembered the two of them were in public, and though his first instinct was to tell Jon he had work to do and no time to spend with him, Robb somehow ended up nodding his head.  
Robb and Jon stood up at the same time, and walked off to the future Lord's chambers.

**Jon**

As the bastard boy and his love walked towards to other side of the castle, Jon's hands started sweating. His knees started shaking, and he had a sudden chill. Jon didn't know what he was thinking, asking Robb to go his chambers. Jon had truly good intentions but now...now all Jon could do was think of the possibilities. They're relationship had felt evolved over the last few days, and Jon didn't know what it would be evolving to next. Would Robb fuck him? He wondered as they walked into Robb's secure room. Would they fuck right there, right on that bed?

Jon sooner than later realized he had been much ahead of himself. Robb hadn't even known of the true feelings Jon had for him! 

As Jon snapped out of the thoughts in his head, he looked at Robb, who had already been staring at him first. Jon felt intimidated by the look Robb had given him, it wasn't scary, no, it was lustful. Robb Stark looked like a pure fucking wolf with that look in his eyes, and Jon wasn't sure if he had ever been more attracted to his half-brother than he was in that moment. 

"Is everything okay, Jon?" Robb asked with a calm and collected voice. It had been clear that Robb knew everything wasn't okay, that smirk on his face told the story.

Jon didn't know if this was flirting, but he decided to "flirt" back anyways.  
Putting on the puppy dog eyes that Jon knew people couldn't stand, he looked at Robb and simply said, "Not yet."

**Robb**

Biting his lips between his teeth, Robb Stark used every ounce of his will to keep from kissing Jon Snow and fucking him until his last breath. There was obvious sexual tension, and Robb's cock had taken notice to it too, it seemed. Truth be told, Robb's mind had taken him to sexual places since Jon had suggested that they leave the public eye.

Robb's cock ached with want and Jon sitting not even three inches from him made the matter so much worse. Being a man sucked, Robb concluded. He couldn't fuck another man, he dick wouldn't stay down and he had to rule over Winterfell after his father passes.

He realized he had been too deep into thought for too long after Jon looked at him with genuine concern and asked, "Seriously, Robb? What the hell is happening?"  
Rolling his eyes, Robb replied, "It's nothing I can't handle. I've just been getting distracted lately... thinking about things. Politics, family, people, you.."  
Jon perched up, but before any words could get out of his mouth, Robb simply told him, "You are my family, Jon. Politics and the people of Winterfell and the rest of the damn Kingdoms may not approve of that, but you are my family. And I love you."

Jon smiled, cheeks red as ever, and told Robb, "And you are mine. You are my future Lord, you are my friend, but most of all, you are my family."  
After that, Robb and Jon just laid on the bed, enjoying one another's company. Making jokes, stealing glances, brushing their hands together...Soon enough, the two boys, soon to be men, found themselves falling asleep on the same bed they had shared so many times before. But this time, the two had held hands. Robb would surely regret this when he wakes up on the morrow, but for now, he couldn't be happier.


	6. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat looks for Robb.  
Jon has something to tell his brother.

**Catelyn**

Spending the entirety of the morning looking for her eldest son, Cat eventually gave up and sat down in stress. She knows that Robb is young and wants to live his life outside of his future work, outside of the studying and long nights, but she also believed that he was finally starting to take his future occupation seriously. Apparently not, seeing as he'd been missing from his chambers for quite some time now. Perhaps he's found a lady friend, that'd be good for him. Cat hoped that if he did find one, she was high born and suitable for marriage. She'd hate to see her son's heartbroken; but being Lord of Winterfell has its sacrifices, something she was all too aware of. 

Ned walked into the library that she was searching for Robb in soon after she sat down. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes, though she simply waved him off. It was peculiar, the relationship between the two of them. Not bad, not bad at all really. But there was always the fact of Jon Snow that reminded the two of them that complete trust could never be there again. Whenever she waved Ned off as she did, he didn't ask questions. Maybe for his own sake, but she couldn't help secretly hoping it was for hers. 

Jon Snow, Catelyn thought. Robb is probably with him. She didn't approve of their friendship, not in the slightest. But she knew that all of Jon's siblings loved him, perhaps with the exception of Sansa, and she was so frequently adamant about the two of them not hanging around each other that she didn't have the heart to snatch Robb away now. Later, she thought. Later. 

**Robb**

Robb woke up with curly, black hair in his face and the smell of mint going through his nose. Smiling to himself, he remembered what had happened the night before between Jon and himself. He knew that he shouldn't be here; that it was not completely innocent why he was here in the first place.

However, the future Lord couldn't help but feeling selfish for once. He wanted to lay next to the boy he had loved for so long, he wanted to smell the aroma of Jon Snow whenever he woke up. Robb wanted the because he knew that it's not something he would have for much longer. Robb would soon be so ferociously busy that he'd have little time to be in his own chambers, let alone his brothers. 

Robb closed his eyes and sighed in content, wanting nothing more than to stay still in time forever in this moment. Jon stirred in his arms and soon, Robb felt eyes on him. Though he knew Jon was watching him, he didn't dare open his own eyes. He simply smiled and said, "Good morning, Jon." His brother gave him a small grunt as a response. He must've just woken up, Robb thought to himself. 

Robb wanted to know what Jon was thinking at the moment, whether he was okay with the position the two of them were in. Though if he wasn't okay with it, he wasn't making it known. 

"Don't open your eyes, please. Just listen to me. It would be much easier if I knew you weren't watching me as I said this..." Jon started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED. 
> 
> So sorry for the lack of chapters recently, I just wasn't in a place to be writing. I am so happy to be back. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter than anything, which is why it is so short. The next chapter however...;)


	7. The Young Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is lonely and Jon talks too much.

**Arya**

The youngest woman of the Stark family spent the better part of two hours searching for someone to interact with. She wanted Jon, but soon gave up on finding him whenever his chamber doors were locked and he didn't answer after she knocked for about two minutes. Jon was the only person whose peace she didn't want to disturb. Secretly though, it did hurt whenever he chose to spend time to himself. But, young as Arya was, she understood that being titled a bastard for sixteen years could not have been easy, and that alone was enough reason for her to forgive him for seeking solitude.

She searched and searched and searched for a companion throughout the day. Eventually, her legs and feet began to grow sore, and the side of her body was getting weaker as the sun grew higher. Whenever she realized she wouldn't be finding someone to quench her need for partnership in wrongdoings, she watched as her father taught her younger brother, Bran, to shoot a bow and arrow. 

She longed for being Bran in that moment. Longed to hold the quiver in her small hands, whilst Theon Greyjoy barked orders at her. Sighing sadly, Arya walked away and found the person she wanted to see the least, that of course being, her sister, Sansa. 

Arya and Sansa were two completely different people and their personalities clashed in ways one wouldn't even have thought existed. But, at the end of the day, Sansa was her sister and the young wolf was lonely.

**Jon**

Robb didn't make a sound, nor did he open his eyes. He partly regretted telling the boy that he was laying with not to open them. Often, Jon would seek comfort in the beautiful blue color. Not today, though. He'd have to muster up the courage that Robb gave him. 

He watched as his brother waited patiently, a slightly confused look on his face. Gods, Jon thought, he must think I'm going mad. He didn't know what more to say, because truth be told, he hadn't meant to say what he already did. Too late now, Jon told himself. 

"I think of you a lot, Robb. Your hair and your smile, the laugh that fits you so keenly. I think of the beautiful ocean eyes you possess; whenever I dream, it's your face that's always there." Jon started, "One day, I was sitting in bed whenever it was close to my thirteenth name day and I didn't give a damn about the fact that I was getting older. I cared that it meant you too would be getting older. I cared that it meant you were one year closer to becoming Lord of Winterfell. One year closer to you not being able to see me as you do now. As a friend, brother, whatever it may be...one day, I will be nothing more than your subject, and there is not anything that will break my heart more."

Jon Snow did not know where that came from. He spoke from his heart, for the first time in his life. He soon realized that he was looking down, looking at the ring on his brothers finger. 

Whenever he looked up and saw the comforting blue eyes he'd grown so attached to, he couldn't help but think one phrase: Thank the Gods. Thank the Gods that there wasn't hatred or disdain in Robb's eyes.

There was sympathy and love and prayers for better days, he looked into his brothers eyes and saw stars and worlds and ice. He saw the direwolf of House Stark, he saw the young boy Robb was so many years ago; and he especially saw the grown man Robb was today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated 💕


	8. My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is coming.

**Robb**

He simply didn't know how to react to what the younger man had told him. He wasn't mad, far from it really. He was sad, confused, perhaps even a bit ashamed. If Jon thought that way, then how did the rest of his family feel? Were they all concerned that Robb would give up on them and only see them as his subjects whenever the time came? 

Soon realizing that he'd been quiet too long, Robb put his hand over his half-brothers. He didn't know what else to do; he wanted to tell Jon that no matter what happened in the future, they have here and now. But neither Robb, nor Jon, nor even their father could be sure of how long that would last. Father could fall ill tomorrow and leave Winterfell to me the day after that, Robb thought. He was sure Jon knew that too --but still, there was no use in pretending that the future was set in stone. 

The younger of the two finally spoke again, "Can you say something? I can tell you aren't angry but I've no idea what you're thinking past that. Do you understand why I feel this way? Do you think I'm being dramatic?"

Sighing sadly, Robb finally spoke, "I understand...and I can't promise that everything will be as it is now whenever I am Lord. I can't promise that you and I have anything pass these moments here and now. But I can promise you that no matter what, whether I be Lord or son, brother or friend, dead or alive, I will always love and cherish you. I will cherish the moments we have made and the laughs we have shared," Robb said whilst squeezing his brothers hand, "You and the rest of our family mean everything to me. I will try not to let being Lord make a ruin of us, but I will not promise you. I will not be a liar to the person I care for most in the world." 

**Catelyn **

The morning sun glared at Catelyn before she could even wake up completely. She shut her eyes and pat the bed, only to find emptiness where she was hoping her husband would be. She wasn't surprised by the lack of weight there though, Ned had always been an early riser...even before she was married to him, she knew this. Much to her dismay, all of her children had also been early risers, save for Arya, who would stay up all night roaming the walls of their home. She'd sleep the day away so many times, but it was hard for Cat and Ned to be mad at her because of this, Arya was such a lively young lady!

Cat was always thinking of her children, the ways they'd sleep and the food they would devour, the color of their eyes and the feel of their skin. There wasn't a single thing in the world that Catelyn Stark cared for more than her family. 

Her sister, Lysa, whom she hadn't seen in years was also on her mind quite a bit recently. However, Cat hadn't a clue why. She just had a bad feeling regarding her sister and the family her sister had made and loved so fiercely. There was something in the air and Cat realized that it was the feel of winter. 

**Jon**

Hours passed and Jon still hadn't left his bed; Robb, however, was long gone. Off to his duties as the future Lord of Winterfell. There was a feeling that arised soon after Robb left that Jon couldn't shake. A feeling of dread, cold, and loneliness. For the first time in his life, Jon believed that he truly understood the words of his father's house: _Winter is coming._

**Sansa**

Sansa was scared. She was watching Theon and Robb shooting arrows from afar whenever she heard the crash that made all of Winterfell stopped in their tracks. It came from near her father and mothers rooms. Robb ran up, up and up the stairs as quick as a lion, whereas Theon ran towards her. He looked her up and down asking, "Are you okay, my lady? You haven't been harmed, have you?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't. Thank you." Sansa's fear still hadn't subsided whenever she asked Theon, "Do you know what that was? Shouldn't you go check?" However, the last Greyjoy son shook his head and told her simply, "I am to protect the Stark's and you, my lady, are the eldest of the Stark girls. We shall go find your sister and younger brothers, and then get to safety."

Sansa simply nodded her head, allowing Theon Greyjoy to grab her hand and drag her with him to find her younger siblings.

**Robb**

"Mother? Father! Please, someone answer," Robb screamed into the smoke that was inside of the Stark's home. He heard coughing and quickly ran towards the direction of it.

"Robb! Robb, where are you?" He heard his mother yelling, and soon saw her with his Lord Father. She was holding him up. Oh dear, Robb thought. What is this? What's happening? 

He helped his mother and allowed his father to slump his body weight onto his right side. Robb didn't understand what was happening, but all he could think was: Please, allow my father to live. I need him to live.

For Robb Stark knew, he was not ready to be the Lord of Winterfell. Not today, not tomorrow, perhaps not even in his entire lifetime. 


End file.
